Century We All Changed
by Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: Takes place 100 years after BD. They are back in Forks,WA. Rated T to be safe. Alot of story is Fluff so be warned. Stephenie Meyer owns everything you recognize. The new stuff is mine. New Title! Classtime Boredom
1. Biology again?

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic constructive critacism appreciated. Thx Enjoy! **

**Class Time Boredom**

Biology Again?

Edward and Bella are passing notes in biology.

Edward _Bella_

_I'm so bored; must we go to high school again?_

Yes, love it is all part of the act.

_I know, but we didn't when Renesmee was little._

Love, Renesmee is in high school with us now and she has stopped growing. There's no need to stay home any more. We need to act our age.

_Edward, I'm 119 and your 208 I think we have every reason to stay home. We should actually be six feet under_.

Love, I mean our physical ages. I have an idea why don't we start the weekend early and go hunting?

_Sounds good. Oh wait, that would disappoint Alice, Renesmee, Jasper, and Emmet._

May I ask why?

Alice and Renesmee were going shopping for homecoming dresses. I agreed to chaperone, I don't need a dress I have so many already. Emmet and Jasper had a bet on if I could beat Emmet at Muehle.

You know that there's 3 weeks till homecoming, which will be very enjoyable to take you to. And Emmet and Jasper can wait. But I must ask what is Muehle?

Why will homecoming be so special? We've been to about 100 of them. Muehle is a game from Germany. It's like checkers and tic-tac-toe put together.

Homecoming will be special because I never got to take you to one while we were in Forks.

_Oh… so are we going to the game then?_

Only if you want to, Bella, did you realize that we are in the same seats in the same room that we met in 102 years ago?

No, I didn't but I don't remember much from when I was human. It's very romantic though.

Love, only now do I realize what luck I had meeting you 100 years ago in this room.

Oh, the bell rang I love you and will see you at lunch. Can you see what you can do about our schedules?

Yes, I will. I love you.

_Love you, bye_.

**A/N: WHat did you think? I would like to know. R&R plz!**


	2. History with Alice

**A/N: Sorry I was really busy and had alot of homework. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

History with Alice

Bella has to break the news to Alice. She hasn't made her decision yet so Alice can't see it coming. They are in History class, passing notes.

Alice**Bella**

**Alice, how set are you on going shopping this weekend?**

Bella don't tell me that you're ditching me for Edward again.

**Alice, I haven't made my decision yet.**

We can do it next weekend, but Ness was completely psyched about going this weekend.

**Oh, she'll be okay once I buy her that new car she's wanted for a month now.**

Bella, Ness is definitely your daughter, she hates money being spent on her.

**Oh well, she'll just have to wait because you aren't taking her alone.**

So when are you lovebirds leaving and where are you going?

**We are leaving tomorrow morning, but Edward won't tell me where we are going.**

I do, but I can't tell.

**Aww… Alice please tell me its been driving me crazy.**

Nope, Edward would kill me and you know it.

**What fun is it having a psychic sister if she can't tell you her visions.**

In Class

**-Miss Swan, can you tell me the year the Spanish Influenza killed thousands of Americans?**

-1918?

-**Correct, now could you please pay attention?**

**Back to notes**

**I hate when they use my human name!**

Good save, I can't even think that fast and I can see it coming.

**Yeah, thank goodness I'm married to a person…well vampire that lived through it.**

Yeah, I forgot about that advantage.

**Better rip this up, teacher's coming.**

Okay, talk to you later.

**A/N: I hope you liked it idk when I can update again. If you have any suggestions please write them it a review. Plz R&R! Thx for reading!**


	3. 3rd Period Art

**A/N: I'm glad people are enjoying my story. If you have any suggestions on how to make my story better or things you want to see characters do please write it in the review I'll try to put it in. Thx guys!**

3rd period Art

_Emmet and Jasper bug Bella about her upcoming trip._

Bella**Emmet**Jasper

Bella why are you so excited?

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I can't do the bet tonight.

**Bella why must you always ruin our fun? Where are you going this time?**

Emmet I don't know where we are going because Alice won't tell me.

Now I'm confused, Alice is bummed out so I'm guessing she's not going shopping this weekend, but she had a vision about where you're going?

Yes, I cancelled the shopping trip and Alice won't tell me where Edward's taking me.

**I bet I know where you're going. Did Alice get really happy when she had the vision?**

Yes, is there something I should know?

Not particularly, it's just a plan Edward's had ever since he changed you.

Oh my, a 100 year plan.

**Yep, he's taking you to every place he went after he met you but before you were married.**

That means I get to go back to Denali?

Yes but you can't let him know that you know.

Of course, but going back to Volterra will be kind of dangerous because Edward and I are both targets now.

**That's why you're going at night, silly Bella.**

Emmet, shut up or I will get Renesmee to get her husband to kill you.**(A/N: Renesmee married Jake 10 years after BD. Bella and Edward weren't happy but since the live down the street they let it slide.)**

Okay, Bella you really scared him.

**Bella please don't. Last time it took me forever to find my small toe.**

Emmet it was a joke. Oh well, I'll see you guys at lunch.

**Bye, Bella. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So how do you like it? This was filler and I had to find a way for Bella to find out. Plus I needed a way to get Emmet and Jasper into the story. **


	4. 4th period Trig

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Here's the next chapter.**

4th Period Trig.

Bella's only class without her family. She is really bored and she is letting her thoughts wander.

Ugh! This class is so boring. Nobody I know is even in here. Mike's grandson is the teacher. I guess he just came back to work. Everyone said Mike died last week.

I've taken this class, what is it now, eleven times.

I wonder what Renesmee is doing in History with Edward and Jasper. Ugh, I wish I wa sin that class.

Finally the lesson is over. I'll start my work so we can leave early.

Wait, what did she just say?

"I can't believe it! He was sitting in my biology class next to a girl who looked like Bella!" the girl said.

I recognize that voice. That must be Jessica's great-granddaughter.

"OMG! Look she's in this class! I can't believe it. I wonder if she really is Bella. If she is that means he's Edward!" She started walking over to me with a quiet looking girl who looked like Angela.

How did she know us? We waited 100 years to come back!

" Um, Excuse me? Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm Bella Cul-Swan."

"No way! Who was the guy sitting next to you in biology?"

"He's my hus…I mean boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

-squeals- "Have you ever heard of the Twilight books?"

"No I haven't. Could I borrow a copy to get caught up?"

"Sure! Here!" She handed me 5 books, 2 DVDs, and 2 CDs.

"Thanks, I'll return these ASAP."

"No problem I have other copies." She walked off to her desk.

I opened the first book and began to read. This book was about my first year in Forks. This was so strange a published book about me?

**A/N: Thanks for reading. What do you think? I had to have a chapter for Bella to find out about the books. Please give me any suggestions you have. Thanks.**


	5. History

A/N: I've been getting some reviews about this being just notes. This was a jumping off point the story becomes a story in the next chapter. Thanks all of you are so great!

History

_Edward, Renesmee, and jasper are in History. Emmet gets transferred in._

Jasper**Edward**Renesmee**Emmet**

**Jasper, I'm calm. Now will you stop trying to put me into a coma?**

Sorry, I'm trying to calm Renesmee, Alice told her that the shopping trip was off.

Why does Mom always have to ruin my fun? Jasper can you please stop that I'm trying to think.

**Hi guys. **

Emmet how did you get in this class?

**I transferred.**

Can I ask why Mom cancelled on me?

That's partially my fault. We are leaving tonight for a special trip.

Edward what if Bella found out?

**I kind of blabbed about the whole plan.**

**EMMET!**

Dad where are you taking Mom?

Everywhere I went after I met her.

Wow that's a lot of places. 

Not really just a few like Denali, Volterra, and South America.

Why are you going to the Voltouri?

I tried to taunt the Voltouri into killing me.

Wow, Mom drove you crazy didn't she?

**A/N****: Thanks for reading. Please R&R.**


	6. Lunch

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long I was really busy and it takes me forever to type. Here's an actually narrative this time I had to show people what had happened in between.

Lunch

Jasper POV

"What are you reading?" Alice asked Bella.

Bella marked her page. "This is a really interesting book, a girl in Trig gave it to me along with the whole series. I'm about to finish the first one," Bella said.

"Hey guys, have you been getting weird questions from people here?" Emmet asked as he walked up.

"Like what?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, a girl in Spanish knew my name and everything about us." Emmet was really freaked out about this.

"That's because of these books!" Bella was excited as she closed the book.

"Bella, can I read that one?" Edward asked reaching out his hand.

"Sure, I just finished it. It was really good" She handed him the book. He looked over it and then began reading it.

"Bella, you didn't recognize this? The events? Your thoughts?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I did, I thought it was kind of funny though." She just smiled.

" Well at least this is the only one." He said relieved.

"Well, no there are four more books, **(A/N: Stephanie Meyer had published Midnight Sun by now. I hope she actually does.)** four movies, and four soundtracks."

"Mo- Bella, where did that book leave off?" Renesmee asked.

"At the end of prom night, I think? I don't remember much of my human life any more."

"I do!" Alice squealed, "You looked so great, even though you had a broken leg. I have picture and I think your dress is somewhere in your closet."

"Thanks Alice, I believe all of our ears are ringing now" Emmet laughed.

"Oh, I forgot, the girl who gave me these books knew my human name and recognized you!" She pointed at Edward.

Edward looked perplexed like he was trying to read the girls mind. "Gah, her mind is so familiar yet so different." He finally said.

"Bella, what's her name?" He asked her perplexed.

"I'll go ask," she was back in a minute tops, "Her name is Maria Newton, her great-grandparents were Mike and Jessica. Mr. Newton, the Trig teacher, is her uncle." She rambled all the information.

"You figured all that out in a minute?" I asked.

"She talks really fast, it reminds me of Jess. I miss her." Bella really did miss all the people from her human life.

" Remind me to stay clear of that mind." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella. "I recognize another mind that is quite pleasant. You recognized her too, love."

"Oh yeah, Angela's great-granddaughter. Ness, you will be great friends with her she's nice and quite." Bella really did want Renesmee to have some human friends here since she had so many.

"Okay Mom, she's my lab partner next period." Renesmee said. She hated biology.

"6th period Biology was my favorite class in Forks." Bella said as she leaned into Edward. The both wished they could relive that time.

"Well, bye." Ness said as she got up to throw away her half eaten food.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. I know they are short but they take me forever to type up. I'll try to incorporate your ideas if you send them. If you review I'll send you the summary for the next chapter along with the title. Please R&R**


	7. Gym yay

A/N: I know it took me forever because school, I got my wisdom teeth out, and then I was sick all this week so I had a ton of make-up work. You can yell at me in a review but I'd rather get nice ones it helps me get them typed out quicker. Well here it is.

Gym…yay

Bella POV

Ugh, I still hate gym even though I now have flawless grace and I don't sweat.

"Bella please try to hit the ball," Emmet whined.

"Bella, if you don't hit the ball then I'll take you to your favorite store," Alice threatened.

"Wow Bella, you really hate going shopping with Alice if your passing up going to your favorite store." Emmet said. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow Rose!"

"She was being sarcastic. Why did I marry the idiot?" Rosalie said.

"Umm…Rosalie you might want to keep it down." Edward said.

We were laughing until the coach told us to play or he would fail us. Emmet hit the ball at my head and if I was moving a my full speed I would've dodged it. Edward growled when it hit me.

"Hey Eddie, can we watch that movie that Bella's got?" Emmet said.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT !!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled furiously.

"Bella, where does the second book start?" Alice asked me.

"Umm…no?" I didn't want to answer the question it made me remember those 6 months that I was alone without Edward.

"Why Bella?" Alice whined.

"I'm skipping it." My voice cracked. Why did she have to pester me.

"Bella, there's something you're not telling us. What's wrong?" Eward was concerned. "Bella, answer me."

Everything went black and the next thing I knew I opened my eyes in Carlisle's office. **(A/N: FYI Bella's mind is doing this I explain later. But its like fainting because her mind goes into overload.)**

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Um…I don't know… like I just fainted?" I said really quitetly I hate having all the attention.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Carlisle asked and he walked around his desk to get closer to me.

"Five days ago. Why? I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I wanted to know because I hadn't tasted human blood, as a vampire.

"We know you can, Bella you didn't hurt anyone don't worry. Now, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Um…Alice asking me about New Moon?" I was still a little confused because I don't remember anything after Edward asking if I was okay.

"New what?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

"It's a book in a series that Bella is reading. It's quite interesting." Edward said behind me. This made me jump because I didn't know he was behind me.

"How so?" Carlisle asked. I didn't want to explain this. So I lowered my shield and asked Edward if he could.

"Carlisle, the books are about Bella's life after she moved to Forks." Edward explained the first book pretty quickly.

"Do the books know everything about us?" Carlisle asked really concerned. I nodded. "Well, by what I can see you're completely fine. I'm guessing you just got too stressed. You may go downstairs."

Edward got up and left but I stayed put. "Carlisle, can I ask you a favor?" He turned and nodded. "Can you ask Alice to lay off the questions about the books."

"I will Bella. Can I ask why?"

"I think that's what caused this weird fainting thing. The second book is set when all of you left." I said weakly.

"Oh," was all he said.

A/N: Love it? Or not send me a review. You can send me any ideas you have for this story or a new on I could write. I have a lot planned for this one and hopefully I can post more and faster. Your reviews help me type so…its up to you.


	8. During the Movie

A/N: Guys I didn't get many reviews just 2 and I would like to have more. Now I'm not holding any chapters for ransom…quite yet. Well any ways I'm thinking of changing the title please send me any ideas. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF dragon07 she has a good story too look it up. Well here's the next chapter.

**During the Movie**

Edward POV

I follow Bella downstairs. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. I guessed she went into shock, if vampires could go into shock. But what brought this on? It must have something to do with that second book.

"Bella, we found the second movie!" Alice squealed. Bella froze and then collapsed on the stairs. I ran to her side and picked her up.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I barely got out. It killed me to see her hurting or whatever she was going through.

'Edward, get her upstairs. I'll figure this out don't worry.' We got upstairs into his office and I sat Bella on the couch. 'It's memories that are doing this to her.' I looked at him questioningly. 'She becomes overwhelmed and her mind has to shut down. These aren't vampire memories so she's exerting a lot of energy. Then she tries to block them out with her shield but ends up doing the opposite.'

"She's hurting herself?" I choked out.

"Yes and no. Her power is hurting her. We must disable it before it kills her." He said gravely.

"It can kill her." I can't take this. My legs collapse under me. I can't believe I can still lose my Bella, I thought I had her forever.

"Edward she would have to do this everyday 10 times for 10 years for it to kills her. But we must get her to lower her shield." He said as I looked at Bella. Her eyes fluttered.

"Love, are you okay?" I ask her quietly not to surprise her. I look at her but something is wrong with her eyes.

"I think so…" She says quietly she looks ashamed.

"Carlisle, can you look at her eyes?" I ask. He leaned in and gasped. 'Are her eyes brown tinted?' I nod. 'She can't go backwards don't worry. I think it's the memories' I sighed in relief as she sat up.

"Can I go downstairs now?" Bella asked as if she were five years old. I nodded.

I started to follow her. 'Edward?' I turned to face my father. 'The memories…would you like to hear them.' I nodded.

"That second book is what triggers these episodes." I started to question what could hurt my Bella so, and then I remembered we left soon after our senior year started. I was what was causing her pain. This made me feel horrible. Then I heard a gasp downstairs. I rushed downstairs to check for danger.

Everyone was too engrossed in the movie to realize I was there. There was a girl on the screen that was a bad imitation of Bella. She sat up panting, as if she were frightened. A girl's voice spoke in the background, "That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen." I laughed which caused Bella to jump. "Remember that night, the first night I snuck in. Gah, your window was so noisy." I said still laughing. I pulled Bella onto my lap. "What?" I questioned.

"Edward, we've restarted this twice now." Alice said angrily.

"Don't restart it! I lived this remember." I said back blocking out the angry words in her mind.

**A/N: Just so you know this is what I think can happen it doesn't mean it's true this is fan fiction. Again I'm not holding chapters for ransom but I do want reviews they keep me writing. Tell me any ideas for the story also title ideas. I'm happy to answer any questions about the story. Thanks for reading. 3 Twilightfanficaddict**


	9. Flashbacks

A/N: Hey guys I got a lot of reviews last chapter. Thanks! They made me feel that the story was good. I got a lot of questions too, which makes me happy because it helps me write more in to explain things. Okay so no dragon07 and I have decided to combine our stories. Hers is amazing and her characters will enter my story later since I have a lot more story to get through. Well please check hers out. I'd better stop rambling. Oh well…here's chapter 9.

**Flashbacks**

Bella POV

I walked downstairs to find everyone engulfed in the movie. I sat down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" I asked. Alice hit menu and restarted the movie. I hope we didn't stay long enough for the second movie I don't think I could take it.

We watched the movie until Edward laughed behind me. I jumped, even though I have super hearing I still get extremely distracted.

"I remember that night. The first night I snuck in. Gah, that window was so loud." He said as he pulled me on to his lap. "What?" he asked Alice.

Alice looked angry, "Edward, we already restarted this once!" she whined.

"Don't start it over. I lived this remember?" He chuckled.

We watched the movie uninterrupted until I realized what was going to happen next. It wasn't exactly accurate but we still weren't going to watch it. I grabbed the remote and skipped to the next scene.

"Hey!" everyone yelled.

"What?" I said innocently. Alice grabbed the remote out of my hands and hit rewind. I groaned and walked into the kitchen.

Esme was sitting there making dinner for Seth, Jake, and Ness. "Hey, I thought you were enjoying that movie?" Esme asked confused.

"I was until this scene popped up." I said as we heard a roar of laughter from Emmet. Esme looked flustered, I just groaned.

"What-the-heck Edward? You had her in bed, half dressed and you throw yourself across the room? Dude, I'm disowning you." Emmet laughed. I heard a crack. "Ow, oh come on Eddie, come back." Emmet said as Edward walked through the door.

"Of course not Esme, I would never use your furniture to hurt Emmet." He said as he sat next to me.

"Could we leave now?" I asked him. I was ready to get away from our crazy family.

"Of course love," He said as he got up to get his keys off the counter. We walked outside and he opened my door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying not to let on that I knew.

"Jasper told me that you know. We are going to Denali right now, I haven't quite decided where we are going after that." He said sweetly.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. The caller ID said Carlisle. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella, where are you?" Carlisle asked frantic.

"10 minutes away from Forks. Why?"

"I have to tell you that you can't use your shield unless there is danger." He said seriously. "Can Edward talk?" I handed him my phone.

"Edward, keep her safe and relaxed. She can't take a lot of stress right now. And enjoy this weekend, both of you deserve it." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle," he said. He hung up and handed the phone to me.

"What exactly is wrong with my shield?" I asked curious.

A/N: Okay so I got another chapter up. Yay! Well, please send me reviews with any ideas for the story and any questions you have. I try to respond to my reviews as best I can. Thanks to all of you that reviewed last time. Again as long as I get reviews then I wont hold chapter hostage. And I hate when authors do that so yeah don't make me. Well there I go rambling again…oh well thanks for reading. Now hit that gray button right there.


	10. Great, now what?

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This chapter is dedicated to dragon07 because she is a great friend and she has helped me with troubleshooting and editing. Stop by her story and read it I love it but that's because I edit it. I have a few reasons for leaving you guys, they may not be good but they are reasons. 1) I was on spring break in Tennessee and had no access to a computer. 2) I had a 10-page lab report and 3 poems to write when I got back from spring break. 3) I had a ton of homework this week…why do teachers do that after breaks. 4) Its Holy Week so I have had some extra things I've had to do since it is such an important week. 5) I've been writing my other story and had some parts that I needed help from my friends. Okay I should shut up now.

**Great, now what?**

Edward POV

I hung up on Carlisle and handed the phone back to Bella. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled hoping to get the worried look off her face.

"Edward, what exactly is wrong with my shield?" She asked with a determined look on her face.

I sighed knowing she wouldn't drop this until I explained. This quality intrigued many years ago but today it could be quite frustrating. **(A/N: I know this is a bit OCC for Edward but if you're under a lot of stress it alters your personality a little.)**

"There's nothing wrong per say, your mind is using it in the right way but against the wrong enemy. When you pass out, its after you remember something painful?" I said looking at her.

"Yes, but I can't help that. They are powerful memories and so much apart of my past," she says quietly looking down at her hands.

"Bella, when you remember them you pull your shield up. This traps them in your mind and it causes you to pass out." I said lifting her head so she could look at me.

"Great, now what? We're back where we were 100 years ago. I'm a freak because my mind doesn't work right." She said burying her face in her knees.

"Well from one freak to another, I think we'll figure this out and until then we'll just be freaks together." I said smiling. She looked up and stared at me.

"What makes you a freak, Mr. Perfect?" She asked.

" I can think of a few reasons the Voturi think I'm an embarrassment." I said, "You've altered me in so many ways that there was no way that you would live after I met you." I laughed.

"But you said…you didn't want me to be changed," she said looking completely confused.

"I lied to you way too many times. I'm sorry for that," I said looking at her, "Now we are almost through Canada."

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, until I had an idea.

"Bella, what if we wondered the world for a month?" I asked hopefully, she needed to get away from our crazy family.

She nodded and we drove in silence until we were 20 minutes from Denali. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts anymore, which scared me.

"Bella, your shield is down right?" I asked as her voice cam back.

"Yes, I haven't raised it. I was just blanking out I guess." She said quietly.

"Bella, please promise me to keep it down, I can't lose you, not now." I said without thinking.

"Lose me?" she asked quietly. Great now I scared her.

"Carlisle said that if this keeps happening it could kill you." I said in only a whisper.

"I promise," she said quietly. She then hid her face in her knees again.

A/N: Ok so how was it. I hope I can get another chapter up soon but no promises because I have a German video project and a research paper to write all this month. Sorry again for the long wait. Please send me any questions and suggestions so that I can fix this story to be much better. Thanks for reading. R&R Please!!!  

P.S. I really want to change the title of this story but I need ideas so send them in a reveiw.


	11. The Arrival

A/N: Hey guys I had a few hours to kill so I decided to update. I change the title of the story and hopefully it fits better. Okay I know people read this story and I really need the feedback so that I can improve my writing. I don't care if it's an amazing review or a flame or one just telling me that you read the chapter. Reviews make me write faster. All of you who haven't done it already please read The Red Heart by dragon07. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers last chapter.

**The Arrival**

Bella POV

Now I was scared more than when we met the Volturi in the field. I traded my fragile, breakable, human body for this indestructible vampire one 100 years ago, so I wouldn't have to leave Edward ever. Now my mind was trying to kill me. I pulled my knees up to myself and hid my face. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, we're here," he said quietly. I sat up and looked at the beautiful cabin our cousins called home. I got out of the car and smelled the Alaskan air. "As long as you keep your shield down you'll be fine and we don't have to worry." He said before kissing me passionately. "Are you okay?" "Yes" I said.

Tanya ran out and hugged me with bone-crushing strength. "Bella I have not seen you in so long? How are Renesmee and the rest of your crazy family? How long are you staying?" She said insanely fast.

"It's been to long Tanya. Renesmee and Jacob are still happily married, despite our efforts. The rest of the family is still together and we are happy. We are hoping to stay 3 days here then travel the world." I explained just as fast.

"Where are you living now?" she asked.

"Forks, of course." I laughed at my rhyme.

"That's great that you are closer now." She said as we walked into her beautiful cabin/mansion.

Kate ran up and hugged me. "Bella!" she shrieked. I felt and electric current run through my body.

"Ow, Kate that hurt!" I yelped as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry…I thought…I thought my power couldn't affect you?" Kate asked quietly.

I noticed that my shield being down drained my energy and willpower. "It can't while my shield is up but today I started having problems with it and I must keep it down until we figure it out." Edward tightened his grip so I touched his arm to let him know that I was fine.

"Wait you can't use your power?" Kate asked shocked.

I shook my head and then looked at the floor.

"Bella, Carlisle said that as long as you keep your shield down then we don't have to worry." Edward said reassuringly.

"Edward she looks exactly like you after you left her. You were so torn up for leaving her that you were painful to look at. She can't stand the thought of leaving you or Renesmee.' Tanya said.

I tensed at the thought of Edward leaving me. My shield snapped up,

"Bella put your shield…" Everything went black.

**A/N: Okay so there you go. Please R&R it helps me write and improve my story. I respond to all of my reviews in some way. I will answer any question you have just send it. Thanks for reading!3**


	12. An Unexpected Phone Call

A/N: Sorry guys I had a paper to work on and I've been so busy looking for a job. I found a job and my paper was turned in yesterday. So I decided that I'll get this story updated.

**12:An unexpected call**

Edward POV

Bella had blacked out again. By the time that I noticed that her shield was up she was already blacking out. Tanya walked in looking sorrowful and her thoughts sounded worse.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't realize that was her trigger," she said quietly.

"It's fine Tanya, Carlisle had a theory but that kind of proved it," I said looking at my wife.

"Edward, look!" Tanya shrieked. Bella's eyes fluttered and she began to shake. I pulled out my phone just as it started ringing.

'_Hello?'_

'_Edward, Alice had a vision of Bella shaking," Carlisle said._

'_Carlisle, what's wrong with her?'_

'_Her shield is attacking her harder than we thought. Is Kate there?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Have Kate shock her lightly, that should bring her back,'_

"Kate please shock Bella very lightly, but wait till I get off the phone," I said frantically.

'No Edward, do it now so that I can help you,'

"Kate go!" I said as she grabbed Bella and shocked her. Bella stopped moving and her eyes shot open. She looked completely frightened.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

She pulled her legs up and started sobbing, "I'm sorry Edward, I broke my promise,"

"Bella that's fine, just please don't do that again," I said kissing her and pulled her close.

'Hello?'

'_Sorry Carlisle'_

'_Um…Ness has some news that you might want to hear, could you put her on speaker?'_

'_Sure,'_

'_Daddy, is Mom alright?' Ness asked nervously._

'_Renesmee, she is perfectly fine now.'_

'_Good because I need you guys now more than ever,_

'_Ness, what is going on?'_

'_Umm…well…I…we…'_

'_Spit it out!'_

'_I'm pregnant!'_

Wait, did I hear that right? My little girl, my baby, is pregnant with baby?

'_Edward, Bella?' Carlisle said._

'_Sorry that kind of threw us through a loop. Are you sure?'_

'_Yes and we are pretty sure that the baby might be able to phase and have vampire powers.'_

'_So she will be changed?'_

'_Yes, Alice can actually see that.'_

'_Carlisle, please take care of my daughter until we get back, she is all we have,'_

I hugged Bella after Carlisle hung up the phone.

**A/N: Okay so I threw a curveball at you and I want to see if people like my plot line. I know my ideas are farfetched but hey it's my fan fiction so I can write how I want to. Please send me any questions, comments, and concerns. Please review; you can just say it was good or your favorite part so far. But send any ideas or questions. Thanks twilightfanficaddict. **


	13. We're going to be Grandparents!

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update but I had Finals and my job started. But now I have my own laptop so I can type more often. The only problem is that if I type too fast on here it misses letters, so if I can somehow beg someone to be my beta. Ok I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story.**

**We're going to be Grandparents!**

**Bella POV**

I just hung up the phone after talking over medical details with Carlisle. I still can't believe it, my daughter was pregnant after so many years of thinking she couldn't be. I just hugged Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we come in?" Tanya asked from outside. I didn't even realize that they left the room let alone the house.

"Yes," Edward said as he pulled me on to his lap and kissed me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, just alittle surprised by Renesmee's news," I replied.

"Wait, what's wrong with Ness?" They both asked in unison.

"Well, you were at her wedding when she married Jacob the shape shifter. She just told us that we're going to be grandparents. The thing is that like my pregnancy y she will need to change as soon as possible. She's due in about a month," I explained as Kate and Tanya just stared at me.

"Well, your family is always full of surprises," Tanya said, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

"I think that's a good idea Tanya," Edward replied.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes, "Tanya said.

We all went upstairs to change. For once I could just put on jeans and a t-shirt and not get attacked by the psycho pixie. We left and drove quickl to a bar. The weirdest thing we have discovered over the many Cullen weddings is that vampires actually enjoy the taste of alcoholic drinks. We grabbed a booth and sat down. I have to admit Edward looked weird with all of us but it kept all the creeps away.

"A toast to Bella and Edward, you haven't managed to kill each other yet , here's to many more peaceful years together , " Tanya said raising her glass.

"You're as bad as Emmet, "I groaned. We all drank and I curled up in Edward's chest. "I just want to sleep,"

"Bella, can I ask what's wrong with your shield?" Kate asked.

"Carlisle thinks that whenever I remember bad memories, like Edward leaving, I shield my mind then end up blocking them in . Then I overwhelm my mind so it shuts down completely, "I sighed.

After we drank about 4 more drinks Edward decided that my mind needed to rest, so we left.

"Edward did I pack the last three books?" I asked searching through my bag.

He handed me Eclipse and I began to read.

"Hey what's that?" Kate asked walking in with her iPod in hand.

"Eclipse, it's about mine and Edward's life together, it's really good."

"Love, when does this one take place," Edward asked.

"After you purposed but before I accepted, "I said.

"Wait you didn't accept right away?" Tanya gasped as she walked in.

"No, we compromised a lot," I sighed feeling guilty about how selfish my end of the deal was.

"Like what?" they both asked like to high school girls waiting for gossip.

"If I was to be changed by Edward then I had to marry him and if I was to marry him he had to promise me a human experience," I said embarrassed by our disputed.

"Edward, what did she ask for?" Tanya asked.

"You know very well what she asked for," Edward growled

"No we don't…wait…never mind," Tanya said.

That was the only thing he regretted. I saw him shake his head and smile at me.

**A/N: So there you go. I should be able to update tomorrow and Friday. I have a tournament on Saturday and I leave for camp on Sunday. I'll be back on Friday and I'll be able to update some more. If anyone would like to edit m story for little mistakes just PM me and ill respond ASAP. Please send any suggestions or questions in reviews I'll attend to them as best I can. Thanks for read now please review.**


	14. Off Again

_A/N: I know I haven't updated but I had a good reason we had a soccer tournament then I went to camp and then I got bus with m friends you can flame me in the reviews. I found a great beta reader –CrazyFanfictionAuthor- Thank you so much!! Well here you go._

Chapter 14

Off Again

Edward's POV

We stayed with Tanya for the rest of the weekend to let Bella rest before we traveled again. Bella hadn't fainted since Renesmee called us, she was afraid of leaving her in her time of need.

I walked downstairs after my shower, not that we need one; it's a habit that I never dropped. Bella was curled up on the couch reading Eclipse. She sighed, thinking about how easy her life seemed before she was changed.

"Love, your life hasn't been simple since the day I met you and I doubt it ever was simple before," I laughed.

"Hey, my life was simple, I just had to take care of myself and cook for Charlie," she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Now I have to be Alice's shopping partner, take care of Renesmee, and make sure I'm being perfect because everyone has been waiting for me to break since I was changed!" She yelled then covered her mouth not believing she had just yelled at me.

She sat there for a couple minutes before she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just upset about this whole situation.

I held her. "Bella, it's okay, I completely understand why you are upset, you feel helpless," I told her and she nodded, "Would you like to leave tonight?" I asked.

"It depends on where we are going," She said smiling at me.

"Well, I haven't been to Chicago since Carlisle and I left in 1918," I shrugged, "I wanted to go see my family's plot at the cemetery and sort of say good-bye."

"You want me to be there?"She asked in disbelief.

"Of course Bella, who else would I want there beside the love of my existence?" I said hugging her.

"You're leaving?" Tanya asked as she walked in.

"Yes Tanya, we are off to Chicago tonight. I'm going to get some plane tickets right now on my phone," I said, reading her upset thoughts.

I found tickets on a seven o'clock flight. We talked for the remaining 2 hours of our visit and left for the airport at four thirty, giving us enough time to get to the airport.

As we passed through the metal detector it went off. Bella looked down and realized she still had her wedding ring on.

We boarded the plane and waited for the 6 hour flight to be over. Almost every passenger had some thoughts on Bella and I. One woman believed that Bella and I were running away to elope.

I laughed. "What?" Bella asked looking up.

"One lady thinks we're running away to elope, she doesn't know that we could be her grandparents," I laughed and began blocking out their thoughts.

The rest of the flight was uninteresting so I began playing with Bella's hair.

We exited the plane and gathered our luggage. I got the rental car and drove off to the hotel.

I checked in and asked the concierge for directions for the historical society. He gave me a map and we were off to find where my family was buried.

_A/n: Well there you go now please hit that little grey button on the bottom. Thanks for reading ___


End file.
